


Feeling a Kiss

by bluecoffeemugs



Series: Billdip short stories and oneshots [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, Boys Kissing, Dipper is eighteen, Feelings, Ferris Wheels, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, Kissing, M/M, Short Story, Temporarily Human Bill Cipher, bet, bill can feel, proving bill cipher wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecoffeemugs/pseuds/bluecoffeemugs
Summary: Bill Cipher, who just recently turned into a human, is new to all these new human needs and traditions. However, he is still sort of demonic and apathetic on the inside.Every single time, he argued how human emotions are useless, and that whatever "kissing" was, it was nothing but gross and stupid. Dipper disagreed, but he was never able to talk sense into Bill. So instead, he proposed him a bet.





	Feeling a Kiss

“Eegh!” Bill exclaimed with a disgusted grimace as he closed the book he was reading and tossing it across the room, “Why do humans love so much doing that gross thing with their mouths?!”

It had been several months since Bill was turned into a human. In that time Dipper realized that Bill’s body might be flesh and bone, but his mind was still just as demonic and apathetic as the one he knew when he was twelve. Bill didn’t understand many things about human culture and traditions, much less human emotions. He questioned things almost every minute of the day, but whenever Dipper tried to make him understand, he refused to cooperate. Because as always, he was right, everyone else was wrong.

Looking away from the journal he was reading, Dipper glanced over at the book Bill had just thrown. It was one of Mabel’s favorite _“prohibited love”_ novels, the ones she usually hid under her bed and made her blush like mad. Dipper sighed and looked over at Bill, who still had a nauseated look on his face. “Kissing?” Dipper asked, raising an eyebrow at the blond. Bill just nodded, then made a puking gesture. Dipper sighed and rolled his eyes, returning to read his journal.

“Do you have any idea how many bacteria are in human mouths?” Bill continued, not letting go of the subject. The brunette chose to ignore the other, as he had already complained about many things he didn’t understand about humans, and he didn’t have the energy nor enough interest to begin another argument with Bill.

“Don’t they have better things to do than eat each other every five seconds?” The blond asked again, still annoyed, “Stupid humans, they always want to feel _loved_ and _important_ and _special_ and— Ugh! What a load of _crap!_ ”

This made Dipper close his journal way louder than he intended to, but he didn’t regret it. The blond jumped slightly at the sudden noise, giving his full attention to Dipper. He sat up from his bed and stared at Bill, who was still sitting on the floor at the other side of the room. _“You don’t understand.”_

Apparently, the way Dipper snapped at him made Bill start to grin, interested in what the boy would say. “Fine, you can call the act of kissing gross, but that’s because you’re only seeing two mouths brushing against each other, you’re seeing the _physical_ side of a kiss,” Bill tilted his head, looking like a curious puppy. He was taking in every word Dipper said, “You never look at the _emotional_ part of the kiss, which is the most powerful. Hell, it’s the reason why you fucking _kiss_ someone.”

Bill’s grin became wider, and he snorted at those last words. Dipper’s expression became much more annoyed than it already was. “Pine Tree,” Bill began, making Dipper sigh, “when will you, and every other human in this useless dimension, understand that emotions aren’t real? They’re chemicals! They’re inside your _brain_! There’s no such thing as feeling with your heart.”

“That’s because you’ve never been in love,” Dipper argued, “you’ve never wondered how someone’s lips tasted, how their skin feels to the touch. Your thoughts have never been clouded by desire, by the need to pull them closer and beg for them to stay there forever. Believe me, Bill, I’m also a man of facts and science, but love _does_ exist.”

“No,” the blond insisted, “humans do those gross things with their mouths and bodies to feel _pleasure_. That’s something that actually exists! Not all that emotion nonsense.”

“What if I could prove you wrong?” Dipper asked, full of confidence.

“Don’t waste your time, Pine Tree,” Bill said with a small smile on his lips, also confident, “I’ll never change my mind about your stupid human emotions and gross mouth-smacking.”

“What about a bet?” Dipper continued, tempting Bill’s interest, “A deal?”

“I’m listening,” the blond bit the bait.

“If I make you change your mind, you’ll owe me a favor,” Dipper said, thinking that he may be biting the bait himself, “but if I fail, I’ll owe _you_ a favor.”

Bill smirked once again, deliberating how many loopholes the contract had. Dipper hadn’t given him any conditions about the favor, for a moment he didn’t know if he should mention it or not. But of course, he chose not to, the most freedom the better.

“You’ve got yourself a deal, kid.”

“With one condition, of course,” Dipper said as he stood up from his bed to shake Bill’s outstretched hand, “the favor cannot require harming anyone nor will it be about anything involving world-conquering.”

It seems Bill had underestimated the boy. He thought for another few moments about the deal, how much it could backfire. But he was always right and this bet was already pretty much won, or so he thought, “Deal,” he said as he shook the brunette’s hand. _He doesn’t know what he’s getting himself into_ , Bill thought as he gave Dipper another smug smirk.

After that, Dipper returned to his bed and resumed to read his journal, or at least pretended to. Instead, he was actually thinking about how he would manage to make Bill _feel_ , or at least for a few seconds. It was a fact, the blond sitting across from him and stretching out to grab Mabel’s novel, wasn’t entirely human. He had never experienced anything completely human, his only human experiences had been during possessions, but those were very far from the actual thing. He had never had human needs, human thoughts, much less human desires. So how could he make a complete stranger to these human emotions actually feel? He knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but if he could already live under the same roof as the mad man who was currently ripping the pages off the book —mental note: hide the remains so his twin doesn’t find out — then there was nothing he couldn’t manage.

He started planning what he would do. The deal’s loophole he planned was the fact that he didn’t state an “expiration date”, so he really had all the time he wanted. Now, first of all, he needed to state all the facts he knew about Bill, profile him. He started writing down on his journal with a magical ink that made whatever he wrote invisible to everyone but whoever wrote it. 

 

 

> **Egocentric, self-centered, jerk, mostly insane, still pretty demonic, cunning, ambitious, doesn’t take anything seriously, thinks he’s always right, still has a great amount of evil in him, does things only if they’re best for himself, takes advantage of situations and people, great at lying, loves to feel worshiped, believes he's better than everyone else, always wants to feel superior.**

That’s it! _He always wants to feel superior_. So, logically, he must hate human emotion because he realizes that they make people _vulnerable_. Whenever someone loves another, it automatically means they have a vulnerability. Loving someone makes you weak, or at least that’s what Bill certainly thinks. Love is a powerful emotion, it fills people with joy, but as it is such a potent force, it also backfires. Whenever there’s a lack of it, or if someone takes away their love, either by dying or by replacing it with hate, they also take their lover’s heart with them.

Now that Dipper knows the most probable reason why Bill denies human emotion, he must know how he can make Bill stop denying it, at least for a fraction of a second. And knowing Bill, a fraction of a second where he realizes he was proven wrong, is enough, and at the same time, too difficult to achieve.

As Dipper continued to write, on the other hand, Bill didn’t think much of it. To him, he had already won the bet. But he had to wait for Pine Tree to try something foolish so he could just rub on his face how stupid humans were, and what a failure he was. At the moment, he was making boats out of the novel’s pages. He was having fun, not at all concerned about Shooting Star’s future raging anger or desperate tears whenever she saw them floating on her bathtub, actually, he was looking forward to it.

A few days passed, Mabel had screamed her lungs out at the sight of Bill’s atrocity, Dipper had been staying up way too late planning his strategy, and Bill had still not had an ounce of concern about the bet. Also, Dipper finally decided what he was going to do. He settled he needed to take his time, he couldn’t rush anything. That was mostly the key. Bill had lived his whole eternal life having anything and everything he wanted delivered to him on a silver platter, and just by the snap of two fingers. He had to tease him, slowly but surely, make Bill not realize what he was doing until he can’t take it anymore. He had to make Bill lose his mind with the need of having something he didn’t know he needed.

And as soon as he settled for that plan, he took action. He started to look at Bill’s amber eyes differently, sometimes giving him a small smile after looking away, chuckling whenever Bill said something dumb or funny instead of glaring at him as usual. He sometimes brushed his arm against his when they ate, making it look accidental, he started doing more things for Bill, trying to make him comfortable in his human body; which wasn’t too easy for Dipper, as he had to gain a lot of patience. Bill’s eyes began to linger on Dipper after he turned away, an involuntary smile formed on his lips when he saw the brunette’s brows furrow as he read something intriguing, his smiles enlarged when Dipper smiled back, he started to pay attention at the tiny freckles that appeared on Dipper’s cheeks when they spent all day below the sun, and how the boy had a slightly larger dimple on the right side of his face whenever he smiled.

One particularly sunny day, the two boys went to Gravity Fall’s annual fair, and they both got on almost every ride. Obviously, Bill had forced Dipper to ride most of them. Near the end of the day, Dipper suggested the idea to go on the Ferris wheel, but Bill just didn’t want to. He seemed uninterested by getting on something that didn’t have deathly falls and turns. But as Dipper kept insisting and he looked like a whiny baby who wanted a popsicle, Bill finally agreed.

When they stepped on the small seat, they were sitting pretty close to each other. Dipper noticed Bill was slightly sweating, but he kept blaming the hot and absurdly humid weather. Dipper wouldn’t lie, he was feeling fairly hot himself, but he was pretty sure his own flushed face wasn’t like that because of the weather, and he absolutely hated the idea. He put that uneasy feeling behind a brick wall and stopped thinking too much about it. He had to continue with his plan no matter what. So he placed his hand close enough to Bill’s so he could feel the slight brush of his skin. Bill’s breath hitched instantly, looking over to Dipper, but the brunette refused to look back, pretending to be too concentrated on the stars to notice their fingers were lightly touching. The blond looked away, he sort of began thinking what Dipper was doing, but he couldn’t understand it correctly. Was this behavior always there and he just now began noticing it? Was he thinking too much about something most likely accidental and irrelevant? And what on the devil’s name was making his stomach hurt so much?

He crossed his arms in front of his stomach, doubling over, “Agh! It hurts so much!” He hissed, closing his eyes in a grimace.

Dipper looked at him, concerned, and put his hands on Bill’s shoulders, “What happened?”

The moment Dipper’s hands touched Bill, the pain on his stomach increased, “Stop that!” He yelled, “What are you doing to me?!”

“What do you mean?” Asked Dipper, confused, and leaning closer to examine what must be causing Bill’s pain, “I’m not doing anything!”

“Very funny, Pine Tree,” Bill said, trying to compose himself and straighten his back, but the feeling was still there, “What did you do to my stupid human body?”

That’s when it hit Dipper, he knew exactly Bill was experiencing. He couldn’t help but slightly smirk. Bill narrowed his eyes when he noticed Dipper’s lips began shaping into a smile, automatically making him double over once again. Dipper chuckled and put a hand on Bill’s back.

“You’re going to be fine,” Dipper said, trying to calm Bill down.

“What is this?!” Bill sneered, sick of watching Dipper enjoy his discomfort.

“Uhm,” Dipper pondered, perhaps it was better not to tell him, “you’re getting sick of heights,” was the best he could think of.

“That’s not possible!” Bill exclaimed, sitting upright again, “I’ve been on worse rollercoasters today, I love heights!”

Dipper had to think fast. He grabbed Bill’s face and moved it so he would glance downward. If his idea were to work, Bill would confuse the uneasy feeling of Dipper’s touch with the sight. And it worked.

“AAAHH!” Bill screamed, jerking his head back up and bringing his hands on to his closed eyes, “You’re right! Now can we please get off this thing?!”

“We have to wait for it to go down,” Dipper said, smiling to himself while Bill kept his eyes closed. It was crazy how quickly Bill could lose the menacing look and attitude whenever he was experiencing something he didn’t understand.

Bill just sighed and sat more comfortably on the seat, removing his hands from his face, but his eyes remained closed, “Fine, I’ll wait.”

Their seat had just reached the very top of the wheel, and as Dipper saw Bill sitting there, much more relaxed than a few seconds ago, breathing a little unevenly, he thought, _I can do it right now_ , but as soon as he thought of that, his heart started pounding way more quickly. _Come on Dipper,_ he continued to think, _this is the best time, it’ll probably even be the only time!_ He began gaining confidence. But then, he pondered a little more, _No,_ he said inside his head, _this could be better._

“Hey Bill, look!” He said, trying to get the blond to open his eyes.

“There’s no way in hell I’m going to open my eyes, Pine Tree,” Bill replied.

“If you don’t look down, the feeling won’t be as painful,” Dipper argued, but Bill shook his head, “Come on! We’re right at the top, the view is amazingly beautiful! I promise you won’t regret it.”

Bill thought about it for a few moments. He slowly opened his eyes, looking over at the fascinating view. He could almost see the Shack from here. The place was mostly covered by huge, dark green pine trees. There were some lights very far away, which was clearly the town. Darkness surrounded them, they were only illuminated by the warm lightbulbs attached to the Ferris wheel and the other colorful lights below them from every other ride and attraction. People everywhere were having fun, laughing, smiling, joking around, enjoying the moment. Bill couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Then, he looked at the brunette who was staring at him. As soon as they locked eyes, he could feel Dipper’s brown ones being lost in his own. The uneasy feeling returned, but all of the sudden, it was bearable. He didn’t want to look away, he felt something rushing on the inside of his skin, making his face and ears feel hot. He felt something burning, but it wasn’t his skin, it was something else. Something more on the inside. He was feeling something he couldn’t comprehend, some type of desire, but he couldn’t pinpoint what exactly was he wanted. He was feeling. And it made him completely insane. He wanted something. He wanted to have something. He wanted to do something. But he just stared back at Dipper.

Dipper’s stomach was suddenly churning inside him, much like the pain Bill had badly described a few minutes ago. He looked down at Bill’s lips, then back at those amber eyes that were making him feel all mushy inside. He started to lean forward. Bill just continued to stare, perplexed. Dipper looked back at the blond’s slightly parted lips, gently placing his hand on his cheek. Even as dark as it was, Dipper could definitely notice Bill’s skin turning to a darker red hue. He felt his own cheeks blush too, but he didn’t think too much of it. Bill was still motionless, his breath stopping every now and then. Dipper began to close the gap between them, very, very slowly. Until their lips touched. It was soft and tender, Dipper was carefully trying to make it as teasingly as possible, trying to make Bill want more. But it was so difficult, as he himself wanted more. He lightly brushed his lips against the blond’s, making the other release a hot breath he didn’t know he was holding. Bill finally reacted, pressing his lips a little harder on Dipper’s. But right when they were about to kiss more passionately, Dipper drew back.

He quickly opened his eyes. He saw Bill had his own still closed, and with his lips still slightly puckered. After a few seconds, Bill finally opened them, slowly, breaking out of a daze. The look on his eyes was different, like nothing Dipper had witnessed before.

“Did I prove you wrong?” Dipper finally asked, in a sort of whisper with a raspy voice.

Bill processed the question. He had hated the kiss. He was absolutely and utterly repulsed by it. Because he had actually _felt_ the kiss, and that was the worst part, he felt it, but not only _physically_. He hated it so much because he had definitely loved it. He despised the fact that he loved it. He loathed the idea he couldn’t control emotions, he had always been the master of himself, and realizing that the very emotion he couldn’t restrain was controlled completely by someone else; precisely the one person sitting in front of him, patiently waiting for him to answer.

Bill sighed, “What do you want me to do?” He inquired, avoiding eye contact from shame. How could he have done this to himself? Why did he allow himself of feeling? He didn’t want to. He truly didn’t want to feel anything. Life was so much simpler when he didn’t have any of this. He felt weak. He felt vulnerable. He couldn’t let himself be such thing.

Dipper wondered for a few moments, not looking away from the blonde. At last, he spoke, determined, _“Kiss me again.”_

Bill’s eyes widened and looked at the brown ones in front of him, already feeling his cheeks get hot again. Hell, if this is what made him weak then so be it, but he will think about it later, it doesn’t matter right now.

He beamed at Dipper’s lips, which were demanding to be kissed, begging to feel the sensation of Bill’s lips again. The blond, growing impatient about each second that passed, leaned in and crashed his lips on the other’s. He put both of his hands behind Dipper’s head, caressing his soft brown hair. Dipper reacted almost immediately. However, this time, neither of them cared how passionately they were kissing.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this was supposed to be a short one shot, but it ended up being a long short story hahaha. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. Tell me what you think!


End file.
